The invention relates to a storage lock mechanism and, more particularly, to a storage lock mechanism having a lock plug cylinder that is flush with the surrounding surface area.
Typical desks and storage cabinets have lock mechanisms in order to secure various items therein. Storage cabinets and desks both come in various styles and configurations. A conventional lock used with such products has a large protruding bezel. Such a lock is typically received in a special-sized hole in the product and is retained with a nut threaded onto the back of the lock behind an exposed face thereof. Retaining the lock to the product in such a fashion captures the front face between the lock bezel and the nut. The special-sized hole prevents the lock from rotating with respect to the hole when the lock is actuated with a key. If the product is made of wood, a plate is typically specially manufactured with the special-sized hole therein and the lock, along with the plate, is mounted to the wood door, the plate preventing the lock from rotating when actuated by the key.
In order to enhance the aesthetic appeal of such conventional office products, with particular respect to the lock mechanism appearance, it is preferred that the face of the lock plug cylinder of the lock mechanism be flush with the visible surrounding surface. Making the lock plug cylinder face flush with the surrounding surface of the product, however, may require elimination of the protruding bezel. The bezel, however, is typically necessary to prevent rotation of the lock housing when the lock plug cylinder is actuated with a key.
A lock mechanism includes a lock housing having an upper surface with a pair of opposing L-shaped ears, a lower surface with a pair of opposing L-shaped ears, and a front surface with an orifice therethrough. A lock plug cylinder has a face with a key slot therethrough, the lock plug cylinder received within the lock housing through the orifice in the front face. A mounting bracket has a front face with an orifice, a pair of laterally disposed flanges projecting from the front face, and a pair of retaining flanges projecting substantially perpendicularly from the front face. The lock housing is received between the retaining flanges in such a way as to have the retaining flanges received by respective upper and lower opposing ears.